The Wallflower and the Bluejay
by xroselessthornsx
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the book series Tiger's Curse. Basically, two people, Skye and Jay, are being hunted by the police for some unknown reason (to be announced). They are saved by a strange man, who gives them strange powers.
1. The Explanation

Skye

I woke up to agonizing pain. I rubbed my sore neck and looked at my bullet wound. He was sleeping like a kitten. His dirty blonde hair was ruffled in front of his face. I tried to sit up without making too much noise. The leaves cracked underneath me. _Nice job._ I said angrily to myself. I sat up slowly and almost screamed when a giant arm curled around my waist.

"Careful, Skye. Wouldn't want you to get injured again," he whispered. I sighed and fell back beside him. Even in the darkness of the forest his brown eyes glowed and shimmered in the dim moonlight. It made me wish even more we could have a normal relationship

"Why do you always act like I'm weak?" I asked softly. He looked at my shoulder thoughtfully, and locked eyes with me once more.

"I don't. You're brave, persistent, you don't stand out, but you push through life anyways. You're always picked at by others, and you're _stubborn_ ," he said smiling at the end. I lifted my uninjured hand and straightened his bangs out. I hoped we wouldn't have to ever run into Crane again.

"I could call you Bluejay, or maybe just Blue since your name is Jay ," I say, lying down beside him. He smiles wider and rests his head on his arm. I start thinking about all Crane had done. I didn't understand why, of all people, the men mugging the store chose to chase us after hundreds had fled the store when the ambush occurred.

"What if we see him again? What happens if he finds us?" I ask. His eyes lower sulkily and he shaked his head slowly.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, okay? I promise," he whispered. I nodded and turned over. My shoulder still burned from excruciating pain. I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. All I could think about was _Blue_.

I felt something wet trickling on my face. I wrinkled my nose. A shot shoulder, _and_ rain beating down on it. Perfect. When I opened my eyes, I didn't awake to rain. Blue was crouched over me. His hair was soaking wet and he smelled a little like a sewer. His fresh rain scent had died away.

"What is that-" I was cut off abruptly by his huge hand. Nasty tasting water poured into my mouth. I tore it away from my lips and gave him an ugly look. He took his hand off of my face and gave me an apologetic look. He helped me up and pointed to the men twirling in circles. They had guns in their hands, and I almost screamed. They had on black jackets with red lining lined across the edges.

"Just come on," Blue whispered, barely audible. I stood up and ran. The dead oak leaves under me crunched and cracked.

 _Good job, Skye,_ I say angrily to myself. The men whisk around and see us. Blue snatches my wrist and points at a small grey arc that was barely noticeable from the tops of the trees. He sprinted forward and almost ripped my arm off. I was jerked forward by his incredible speed and he guided me in front of him. We started getting deeper into the forest, and sunlight started to become scarce. I heard gunshots ring throughout the forest and echo throughout the trees. We kept running. I used to be ahead of Blue, but his perseverance was stronger than mine. He passed me gradually, and finally it got so quiet in the forest I could hear our heavy breathing. Somehow, we had started to run uphill. A few paces away, past the group of trees was the rocky ledge Blue had pointed out when we were on lower grounds. A big gap was in between where we were standing, and what looked like the entrance to a cave. I started to wonder how far we had run. Blue and I both decided we would stop for the day. The trees had almost completely blocked out the sun, and it was getting dark. We wouldn't even have moonlight to guide us if we went on. Blue leaned up against a tree. We were so tired we didn't even talk. I rested myself on his stomach. It was probably only 8:00, but we were so tired we didn't care. Just as I closed my eyes, and my thoughts seemed to drift. I thought about Blue and I, our closeness to each other. He probably wouldn't take shame into admitting he liked me. I wasn't worried about that, but I was worried about… _myself_. I'm too awkward for a relationship. I'd probably ruin it anyways. _Then why weren't you afraid when he held you until you fell asleep? It'd probably be better if I stayed off his back and just tried to focus on Crane, right now. He's too nice to reject me, but I can't just… throw him out._

 _Can I?_


	2. Powers

Bluejay

I woke up with a million knots in my neck. She was rested on my lap. I had woken up right as dawn began to peek out from behind the horizon. Slowly, I sat up careful not to wake Skye. The sun beat down on both of us as I began to massage my neck. I could hear her soft breathing as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me tiredly and brushed my hair away from my face. I felt myself turn pink.

"Hey, Bluejay," she beamed. I smiled back at her. Something popped out in the corner of my eyes. It wasn't moving. My face grew dark.

"Blue what's-"

"Be quiet and get behind the tree," I said in a monotone. She didn't say anything, but she moved.

"We need to jump, if we're gonna jump. There's a shadowed part that we can try to climb down so the men won't see us. They're stalking us. I can see them. They have a gun pointed at me. When I say run, _run_ ," I ordered. She nodded and took my hand. It was shaky. I squeezed it and mumbled _Run_. She jumped up and darted for the cliff. I ran after her just barely missing the bullet. I felt it dart through the side of my shirt. She waits for me at the edge. She takes a few steps back and grabs my hand. I scoot back without a word. Together, we leap off of the edge. Gunshots ring and scream through the forest. Some hit the trees, some just flew by, and some I couldn't tell where they went. When we landed I felt like I had just jumped into fire. The top of the cave was covered in sharp, burning _cinders_. I felt like I was slowly dying. They were all over my side. Skye's were in her palms and in her knees. I even had some poking my feet inside of my shoe. Gently, I took each of them out, and started working on my left hip. The men were nowhere in sight, probably trying to figure out how to get across without being noticed, even though jumping meant exposing yourself. I nudged Skye towards the side where the trees could camouflage us for a while. She started slowly climbing down. I could hear her painful cries. There must have still been some cinders stuck in her hands. Luckily, there weren't any cinders on the walls.I climbed down after her. She kept her eyes to the ground, which was unable to see.

"Skye," I said softly. She looked up with watery eyes. I shifted my movements and slowly maneuvered myself to be climbing beside her. I propped my feet up on two ledges and wiped her eyes.

"I think it's more than just, 'I'm fine', Skye. what happened back there? I've never seen you so desperate to get away," she sniffed quietly and kept climbing. I thought she wasn't going to tell me.

"It's just the cinders realy hurt," she lied. Both her and I knew that it was a lie, but I let her go. Pity waved over my heart. I followed behind her in continuing to climb down the wall.

"I couldn't lose my Bluejay," she said choking on her own words.

"Skye, I won't let that happen. Neither of us are gonna die, especially through Crane," I said sternly. We climbed in silence. The rocks began to get easier to step on. They grew wider and longer. We were able to almost double our speed by the time grees grass appeared at the bottom of the wall. The wall itself was probably about twenty to thirty feet. The rough rocks ended five feet off of the ground. Skye shifted her knees into a bent position and jumped off, landing feet first without pain. I looked down and tried to figure out how to land without causing… _too_ much pain in my ankle. In this process, I ended up slipping and falling on my stomach instead of feet alone. Thankfully the ground was soft grass over stones. It still hurt, due to impact. I felt like an elephant had just stepped on me and crushed my rib cage. i got up slowly and groaned from pain. The base of the cave looked exactly like the top before we had jumped. Soft green grass, pine trees and oaks that were drowned in moss, and a scarce but wide variety of animals scattered around. I walked slowly with my Skye following behind me. Slowly, I approached the thirty foot cave entrance.


	3. Day and Night

Skye

Blue was cautious about walking in. The cave looked like a cave that was on a horror film, and we were the pitiful couple that ended up getting traumatized. The cave looked endless, even though I knew it could only be around twenty feet was only one torch within five feet off the cave. It lit up what looked like a tiny fraction of the cave. Sunlight only trained to the torch, and then cut off when someone passed the torch. Slowly, Blue walked into the cave and towards the torch.

"Blue," I said warning him for traps. The inner core of the cave was as smooth as marble. There were rigids here and there, but my assumption was that they were carvings. He picked up the torch and waited, like he was _expecting_ a trap to peek out and kill him. I winced and looked away. Nothing happened. He beckoned me behind his back and I slowly scooted forward. I felt something poke at my injured shoulder. The bandages were gone. I couldn't feel anything there anymore. Blue froze and bet down. He rubbed his ankle with his hand.

"No pain," he said surprisingly. I felt better on knowing both of us were safe, but I still felt suspense about walking around in some godforsaken cave in the heart of a forest. I walked up behind him and looked around. The torch revealed millions of tiny carvings on the wall. It was strange. There weren't any consecutive stories or people like you would see in a movie. They were scrambled. Some were of people and some looked like hieroglyphics. The farther we walked the more torches that came on. Blue saw the outlining of a door hidden behind a line of little stick people pointing at it. He pushed it lightly, but nothing happened. He leaned on the door. A loud rumbling shook the cave. I expected rocks to either block off the entrance to the cave, or to fall on us and crush us to death. It could possibly even do both. I hoped not. Rocks fell at the entrance of the cave. The torched blew out and I clutched to Blue. We were going to die in here. A burning tree appeared at the back of the cave. It was just big enough to where I could tell what it was, but it looked around ten feet away. This cave was bigger than it looked, taller rather than wider. I walked slowly towards it with Blue following cautioning my every move. More torches that were quenched from the miniature rockfall reappeared with another flame. I walked back to the door with the glowing tree. It was open. I stared dumbfounded. A dominating voice echoed through the cave. It was overpowering and loud. The main source of the sound sounded like it was coming from the inside of the door.

 _Your names, please._

The voice made my stomach swirl. I almost jumped back into Blue's arms.

 _I have short temper, and things to do. Your names, please?_

I felt like I was being scrutinized. The second time, the voice sounded more like a demanding order than an imperative question. Blue swallowed and pushed me behind him. I gave him an, I-can-take-care-of-myself look.

"Jay Crastin and-"

"Skye Verastone," I say speaking up for my _self_. Blue arches one of his eyebrows and walked into the door. The room was… eerie. There was one, weak pool lamp hanging from a shadowed ceiling. The walls were shadowed, too. It looked like one of those questioning rooms you see at a murder scene in a movie.

 _Ah! Sit, Sit. I shall meet you._

Two chairs that I hadn't noticed before appeared behind the table as if we were looking at the wrong perspective to see them in the first place. I sat down with ease, but Blue stalled. Something crawled onto the table that I was all too familiar with. I felt every hair on my arms and neck stand. My body tensed and I felt frozen in place, like a statue.

In front of me, stood on its hind legs, a foot long cockroach.

The fact that it was a foot long wasn't the only thing that knocked me off guard. Blue put a warm hand on my shoulder to try and snap me back into reality, but I couldn't. Blue made eye contact with the creature, probably asking it if it could… change.

 _Ah yes, my largest apologies, m'am_.

Everytime the voice spoke, it felt like someone was talking on another side of the room, but he was there. The roach was talking to me. The dilapidated light above me flickered dramatically and caught both of our attention. When I looked back, a man was sitting in a chair across from me.

"You, sit sit," he said turning to Blue. I couldn't tell his origin. He looked almost exactly like an American Indian, but he spoke like a Chinese man. He had curly grey wires for hair, but they looked neat and matted. He looked a little like an older version of Blue's dad.

"You two," he paused and wagged a finger at us smiling, "Very special," he said smiling. I began to wonder if we'd end up like the couple who magically turned into some prophecy like in the books and movies I had read and seen.

"Why?" Blue asked curiously. I wondered if he asked it purposely, over curiosity. The man turned to me and nodded, "You, knife thrower? Targets, yes?" I nod slowly, mostly from awe. I had only taken classes because my parents wanted me to know self defense. I actually enjoyed it, but I never expected anyone to actually _know_ about it besides my family.

"And you," the Indian said turning back to Blue, "you shoot, yes?"

"Never said I was any good-" Blue started, but was abruptly stopped by the Indian's long finger hushing him.

"It matters not. You shoot, you learn to fight better," he said confidently, like he was planning on teaching us. "Bluejay, stand," the man said jerking him to his feet. The man murmured words and placed his index and middle fingertips on Blue's forehead. I began to feel worried.

"Thrower," he said referring to me. "The time?"

"probably seven thirty. Why?"

"Shush, child." The man said and went back to murmuring to Blue. When he stopped, he stepped back and looked at him. The Indian's bright eyes showed a hint of mystery hidden inside of the old man's body. Blue looked around. He seemed completely normal.

"Do you feel different?" I ask him. He shakes his head. The man calls to me. I stand. _Guess it's my turn_ _._ I thought to myself. The man places his hands on my forehead, and I close my eyes slowly.


End file.
